Silencing Carlos
by SJC Fiction
Summary: Ben is in need of relief, so when the husky Jay shows up at his door, things heat up. But Carlos spies on the two and makes a threat he can't take back. But who else has little mister De Vil got dirt on, and how will they keep him silent? M/M smut inside!
1. Keep quiet

**Updated: 4/07/17**

 **Why did no one tell me how short so many chapters were? Seriously.**

The clock ticked away slowly, as though to antagonise the golden-haired prince sitting slumped at his desk. He could feel the eyes of his peers burning into his skull, all their spite and resentment towards his choice setting his skin on fire. Bringing the sons and daughters of villains to Auradon should have been taken as a noble gesture, right? That's not how his fellow students saw it, however. They couldn't understand how much the children had suffered while they lived in castles, or the dark pasts they were forced to live with hanging over their heads.

Ben found listening to the teacher wasn't helping. Something about a man turning into a llama didn't seem very intriguing.

Soon enough, the bell rang. He quickly excused himself and rushed from the room before the teacher could utter a word. Hell was over.

* * *

In his room, Ben found himself doing as his parents did when they felt stressed: reading. Strangely, he had never taken strongly to literature as they had. He never quite felt the pull of an imaginary world where anything was possible, or you could be anything. Where everything just turned out right. It was all to fake and unreal. But that's what he found himself longing for; everything to fix itself. He set the book down and pulled out his phone.

 _Hey Mal, are you free?_

Mal didn't respond for a while. But still, he sat and waited like a puppy hoping for a treat, only to have his heart sink. _Sorry Benny, im a littl busy with homework. :(_

Ben groaned. _Well maybe I can come help you?_

 _Evie's already helping. I think J said he was going to see you._

Frustrated, the prince decided not to answer. Hopefully she would think he was busy with something else, or that Jay had shown up already.

"Ahem!"

Ben felt his heart jump when Jay's voice came from his bed. He could hear it thumping loudly in his chest, beat after beat. Jay had just scared the living shit out of him. He didn't seem to care, either. He watched the prince with a odd expression, seeming impatient. How long had he been there? Surely Ben would have noticed him when he came back. Though he had been in a hurry.

"I thought a prince would be nice enough to say hello." Jay said.

"Oh, h-hi... Jay... How long have you been here?" Ben asked, looking from the door and back at Jay.

"Long enough," Jay answered, getting up from the bed and crossing Ben's shelf and picked up the book he'd been reading. Quickly he became uninterested. "Jeez, this is a load of crap, princy." He saw Ben's disappointed look at his swearing but didn't care. Then he noticed something about the golden-haired boy sticking out that made him grin.

Wordlessly, he crossed over to the prince and roughly pulled him into a deep kiss, gripping a tuft of his golden hair. Without warning, his tongue invaded the teen's mouth, twisting around his. Ben was shocked by the sudden assault on his lips, but his body refused to move and push away the cute villain boy. Instead he found himself leaning in closer, giving in to the stronger boy's hold, allowing himself to be dominated. Just as he was about to wrap his arms around Jay's body, the teen pulled him off. Ben whimpered.

For a moment they remained silent and unmoving. When Jay released Ben, he staggered.

"J-jay!" He cried out. "We shouldn't have done that! I- _we_ have girlfriends! Oh god Mal's going to kill me..."

The villain stepped closer, pressing his chest up against Ben's. His dark eyes locked onto his, freezing him in place. "If you didn't want to kiss me, you would have stopped me when you had the chance, Ben." Jay said with a slight growl. He had Ben right where he wanted him. "And besides, Mal's never going to find out, now is she?" Swiftly, he pulled the prince into another kiss, this time deeper and full of passion.

Lost in passion, Ben didn't notice the strong hands snakeing into his pants and wrapping around his rock-hard shaft. It wasn't until a finger prodded his hole that he broke away from Jay with a start.

"Ah... What are you doing?" He gasped as the teen rubbed his cock. A loud moan escaped him when Jay began to stroke his cock through his jeans, all the while sucking greedily on his neck. It was sure to leave a bright red mark he would have to hide. But at the time he didn't care. All he cared about was the feeling of another guy playing with him, even if he was prodding his butt. "O-oh fuck..." He groaned, feeling his body warming up. Jay released his neck before capturing his lips again. When he pulled away, he had bitten down on Ben's bottom lip.

In the confusion, neither noticed the slight teen casually walk into the room.

"Well, well, _well,_ " Carlos said, clapping antagonistically, startling the older boys. Jay pulled his hand out of Ben's pants in a hurry. Carlos smirked as their eyes locked onto him, full of panic. Little did he know, he was digging a grave for himself. "Aren't Audrey and Mal going to _love_ hearing this? I can almost smell the bloodshed already." Despite seeing Jay's hand ball up into a fist, he continued to dig his grave. "I thought you would at least be smart enough to shut the door when you decide to cheat on your girlfriends, guys. I can't believe you would cheat on them. You really don't deserve them. Especially you, Jay. Or should I say _gay?_ " He froze. His words echoed in his mind, bouncing back and forth on repeat. He had just insulted Jay.

Instantly, Carlos' body was thrown hard against the wall, knocking the air from his lungs. Jay's strong hand shot out and gripped his throat like a vice, slowly clamping down on him to the point that he couldn't breathe. He could feel the seething anger, hot and searing against his face as the powerful villain stepped up close to him. His pale skin burned, turning red. "You have the guts to threaten me, you little _fuck_!?" Jay roared, pulling him forward before slamming him back against the wall. He squirmed in his grasp, prying at his hands, trying desperately to breathe. His eyes clamped shut and he grit his teeth, but still Jay refused to let up, instead gripping tighter. He would kill him. " _Remember who the_ fuck _you're talking to!_ " His knee collided with the small teen's gut. A small dribble of blood leaked down his chin.

"Jay! That's enough, let him go!" Ben begged, pulling at the Arabian's arm.

Jay harshly shrugged his hand away, glaring at him with pure rage. "Back off!" He barked.

In a panic, Carlos kicked at his friend, hitting his leg weakly.

Again, Carlos was slammed against the wall. Jay shouted something, but he couldn't hear it. The ringing in his ears drowned the older teen out. Black spots appeared in his vision as he began to blackout. He could feel the blood collecting in his mouth as his limp body fell to the ground.

* * *

Carlos had been rushed to the nurse after he blacked out. He was there for a few days and kept on a machine to help him breathe. Jay had come close to crushing his windpipe, but secretly he knew just how much would be enough not to permanently damage it. Still, he was suspended. That had never happened in Auradon. No one really knew what it was until Fairy Godmother explained it.

No one would explain why it happened, not even Carlos. He claimed to have no memory of the event. Evie pleaded with him to admit it, at least to her. Secretly, she had seen the whole thing through the mirror, but didn't tell him that. He would panic, or get angry with her. She didn't tell anyone. Mal would go on a rampage, resulting in them all being sent back to the Isle. Either way, Jay had signed his own death wish for them both. He knew that, so had been avoiding them like the plague. The last thing he wanted was Mal hunting him down, though it was Evie he truly feared. Carlos was a brother to her, and _no one_ hurt him. Ever.

* * *

"Hey." Said an all too familiar voice, followed by a hand on Jay's shoulder.

"The fuck do you want?" Jay snapped, feeling ready to punch Chad in the jaw.

Chad quickly removed his hand and stuffed it into his navy-blue jeans. He knew Jay wouldn't stand him talking long, so he would have to be quick with his teasing. "Let me guess, your mutt of a roommate saw something he shouldn't have?"

"Shut it, Charming." Came through gritted teeth. Jay could already feel his rage begin to boil. He wouldn't hesitate to really hurt the prince, even if it meant he had to go home.

"What? Hiding something?" Jay threw a punch, barely missing Chad. He reeled back, knowing the villain would harm him. Still, he teased. "Hmm, what did the mutt see? Something dirty?" This time the Arabian's fist collided with Chad's cheek. Hard. It felt good.

"I told you to shut the fuck up, Charming! It's not of your damn business. Now fuck off!" A flicker of fear passed through Chad's eye, and Jay caught it. They both knew a fight could easily happen. Still the prince stood strong, grinning. Again Jay swung. With shocking speed, Chad gripped his arm and threw him to the ground, now seated on his chest with his arms smugly crossed. He rested his feet on Jay's arms, stopping the Arabian from moving. He was winning and relishing in it.

Since the mere mention of the Vks, he had wanted to have one- or all of them- pinned to the ground at his mercy. But now wasn't the time for fighting. Now he got what he wanted.

"Make sure you get your _lover_ to hold his tongue next time, freak." Ben had squealed. Of course he had. Why on earth did Jay think he could trust him? "Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone. I don't need that fucking witch hunting me down and trying to kill me." Jay hated every word coming from the teen's mouth. Every insult to his friends, even Carlos. He wanted to hurt Chad. "I've got my secrets too, you know? And that little shit needs a bell." Carlos must have seen Chad doing something, too. There was something in the way he was saying all of that, that Jay knew he was planning something. "Why don't you just keep him quiet about all this? Do whatever you want, just make him shut up."

Jay was confused. "What?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Hurting him works, but you get in trouble. Do something that the mutt has to keep silent about, idiot." With that, he left. Without another word.

What the fuck was he up to?


	2. A charming gift

**Updated: 11/07/17**

 **Just a polish. Careful reading, might get a little brutal. And before anyone assumes, no I do not condone anything depicted in this chapter! Or the next.**

"Get the hell offa me!" Carlos shouted, squirming against the powerful hold of three blocky older students. Two of them flanked him, each keeping a painfully tight grip on his arms, bending them painfully whenever he would try to wriggle away from them. The other held a tuft of his hair, shoving him along a deserted hallway. It was an older section of the school, so no one used it anymore. "Let me go!" He yelped as the older boy tugged hard at his hair, pulling his head back. His grip remained like that for a long time, refusing to let up.

Soon, they arrived at a set of double doors, almost hidden in the wall. The dark paint had blended so well that the rusted doorknob was the only hint of it's existence.

They stopped abruptly. He expected one to get the door, until the one pulling his hair released him and forcefully put something around his neck. "What the hell-!"

As one of the boys opened the door, another shoved him forward, with the door slamming shut behind him. He fiddled with the lock to no avail. The young teen slammed his side against the hard wood in an attempt to open it. That only caused pain as it refused to budge.

"Hey! Let me out!" He slammed his fists on the door.

"It's not gonna open, dumbass."

His heart beat against his chest when he heard that cocky voice mocking him. Holding his side, he looked to where the voice had come from. The slim beam of light shining through the crack in the door did little to help.

He backed against the wall and felt around for the light switch. Finally his fingers found it and the lights slowly flickered to life.

A pair of icy-blue eyes greeted him. Chad Charming sat atop a makeshift throne with a smug grin. Something in his gaze was similar to Jay's, threatening and angry. "Morning Carlos. Hope my friends treated you well." He said in that all-too-sly way that made Carlos want to punch him.

It came as no surprise that the prince had gotten his goons to bring him here.

"What do you want? I'm supposed to be in class."

Chad faked a look of disappointment. "What, am I not allowed to want to see a dear friend?"

"You know full well that I am not your friend, Chad. Just give me the key and leave me alone."

Again that sly smile spread across the prince's perfect lips. "After I went thought all the trouble of getting you here? No way."

Carlos rolled his eyes and glared at the older teen. He couldn't figure out why he would bring him somewhere so hidden, and his glassy gaze offered no answers. Something was wrong. It all seemed to calm, too quiet. Chad would usually try to provoke him, get a reaction. He had this planned.

Soon, Chad's smile twisted into an emotionless half-glare. He pointed at the boy's neck, "And I even gave you a gift. Do you like it?" Carlos tugged at the thing around his neck, finding it to be a collar. Something was off about it. It was too heavy, and tight. Chad grew impatient and shouted "Answer a prince when he's talking to a piece of shit like you!" Chad pulled something from his pocket and pressed the bright red button. Again he adopted the sinister grin.

It was as though someone had attached a live wire to his neck. A violent electrical current shot through Carlos' body, stripping him of breath and bringing him crashing to the floor in a writhing mess of flesh. He screeched in agony, clawing at the thick device strapped to his neck in a desperate attempt to tear it off. His high pitch cries from deep within slowly twisted into raspy gasps for air when sweet relief came and the shock abruptly stopped. His body convulsed and twitched uncontrollably, even as the current died. It felt like he nerves were on fire. A thin stream of drool leaked down his freckled-cheek, pooling onto the floor. Everything tingled intensely.

* * *

Ben put his head in his hands, trying desperately to rationalise the situation. The answer taunted him, hovering just beyond reach. It couldn't be helped. He felt rotten.

Yawning, Jay stretched his arms out before glancing at the blond teen. He could see why Carlos liked him so much. If it hadn't been for what was to come, he'd be ravishing the prince's sexy body then and there. "Charming's taking his sweet ass time." He grumbled, but Ben didn't look up. Actually, he sank deeper.

"Are you really content with leaving Carlos with Chad?" Ben's voice was soft, "I know what he's capable of... and why he... he..."

Jay shrugged, hiding his concern. "Carlos is a tough kid. He doesn't need protection anymore. Besides," the prince looked up but didn't look any more at ease, "Chad knows what I'll do to him if he hurts Carlos. No one picks on my little brother. Except me" He added after a pause.

The two teens chuckled, stopping quickly.

It wasn't fine. Each knew of the darkness inside the prince, hidden behind his sly charm.

"Jay...?"

* * *

The golden-haired prince roared with laughter, relishing in the sight of Cruella's son in pain. "Do you like your gift, runt?"

Carlos curled into a ball. One hand wrapped around himself as the other reached out. He coughed something unintelligible.

"Whatever," He crossed over to the De Vil. "You're all just scum, anyways." Chad spat, before stomping on Carlos' hand.

The white-haired boy shrieked when Chad ground his hand into the floor.

"Just dirt beneath my feet. You're not good enough to lick my boots!" Supporting a deranged smile, he kicked his prey's face, sending a thin spray of crimson onto the dusty floor.

Just for fun, Chad shocked the younger teen a few times, enjoying watching him squirm on the floor. He cried out pleas, begging for it to end.

"S-stop it!" Carlos winced, now clutching his throbbing fingers as blood drippled down his cheek. His entire body trembled in pain, bruises forming and the collar making it hard to breathe. But Chad was far from finished. He couldn't fight as Chad's hand shot out like a snake and gripped his white locks, before yanking him up.

"Once my dad's out of the picture and _I'm_ in charge, sending you back to that filth-hole would be mercy compared to what I'll do to you. Actually," He gripped his chin between his free thumb and forefinger, "I don't think even the Isle will save you. When I'm through, it's gonna-"

"Ben will stop you!" Tears streamed down his freckled face.

Chad laughed. "Ben? _BEN_?" A brutal hand smacked Carlos' face. Chad roughly pulled at the white tendrils of hair, making Carlos wince. "What the hell is that wimp gonna do? Sure he can act all high and mighty, but in the end he's just gonna shrink into the shadows while I take control of Auradon."

Gripping his bruised arm, Carlos locked eyes with his tormentor. His ice-blue eyes had grown dark and shallow, full of spite and pure hatred. For a moment, the prince became the form of Cruella De Vil, copying the drunken expression she so often wore. Only _he_ was drunk on power.

"Just shut up, you fucking piece of shit!" Chad growled, before brutally ramming his knee into the younger teen's gut. A few drops of blood splashed onto his blazer. "Ah! Look what you fucking did to my clothes! This is what happens when villains are allowed to live with _actual people,_ runt. They ruin everything!"

Carlos coughed up a small amount of red.

Making sure he hit the wall, Chad threw him back. He didn't see a human sitting there, crumpled and bruised. All the prince could see was a pile of garbage. Nothing more than a maggot writhing around, corrupting his pure world with its filth. He spat on it, disgusted. The room suddenly filled with piercing screams when Chad pressed the button, sending Carlos into a frenzy as he tried to pry off the shock collar. It was worse than before, as though a bolt of lightning had struck him. His muscles clenched and tightened as each shock ripped through his small frame. All the while, he could hear Chad laughing like a sadistic maniac.

"P-please... N-no more Chad-" He cried when Chad taunted him, holding the device high above him.

Another powerful current tore through his pale flesh.

"You are just the little runt of the litter. Everyone knows it. Even your fucked up friends, and your poor mother too," The shocks stopped abruptly. "That's enough. Can't have you dying," Chad didn't seem to sure on that. " _Actually_ ," he spat again, "now that's enough."

Carlos gasped, trying hard to breathe. The collar was too tight. "W-why are you doing this?"

The prince sighed, sounding like a growl. He knelt down, pulling Carlos' head up by his hair, before leaning in close and hissing, "Because. You're. A. Fucking. _Villain_."

 _That was a lie..._

The son of Cruella De Vil was dropped carelessly onto the dusty floor. He could feel his limbs ache, bruises forming on his freckled, pale skin. Chad stood over Carlos' limp form. He wore a scary grin, a gleam in his dark eyes.

"Get on your knees." Chad growled, kicking the boy's side. When he saw Carlos open his mouth, he quickly reminded Cruella's son about the collar around his neck and the control he had over him. A smirk broke across his face when Carlos obeyed. "God you're a little bitch. Bet you're small, too." He taunted, brushing his foot again Carlos' crotch.

Carlos bit his lip, glaring at the ground as the prince taunted him. But his expression changed to one of horror when the prince started to unbuckle his belt.

Carlos's body refused to move, even as Chad demanded he look at his future king. Even as the collar's electrical pulse tore through his body. Only when his hair was almost torn from his scalp and a large dick forced deep into his throat did the young teen look up at the prince, tears stinging his chocolate eyes. He felt like throwing up. It tasted disgusting. It wasn't what he wanted. Chad wasn't Ben. Ben wouldn't come to save him, like he did Mal.

"Yeah, that's it, you little shit," Chad pulled Carlos off and slapped his cock against his freckled-cheek, coating him with pre-cum and saliva. "Look at your king when you praise his huge cock, runt!"

Again, the white-haired teen found himself forced to swallow the prince's disgusting dick. Carlos gagged as Chad forced him to slam up and down on his shaft. His arms were limp, too weak to fight back as the prince facefucked him relentlessly. Chad grinned like a villain, ramming the younger teen's head down on his cock, forcing it deep into his throat and making him gag.

"Damn, runt," He said, "you suck and sucking! You're lucky I'm about to cum!"

Carlos' eyed widened, before Chad pulled him off and began stroking his cock. Soon, thick ropes of cum shot across his freckled-face. Chad would have forced the teen to swallow his cum, but he wanted a photo of his cum splattered across his face. Quickly, he pulled out his phone and snapped the shot.

Chad tossed a rag at Carlos, who quickly cleaned off the disgusting liquid.

"Get out."

Wordlessly, with tears pouring down his soft cheeks, Carlos rushed from the room and through the halls he didn't recognise, eventually finding his way back onto the main campus. Heads turned as the crying teen ran through the halls. He wanted to die.


	3. I need this

**Updated: 14/07/17**

 **I decided for later chapters, drama needed to be added here and there. Enjoy (and maybe review? It's so exciting to see when people have enjoyed my writing. Guests can review too, btw)**

Carlos burst into his room with tears streaming down his pale face and muffled grunted coming from behind his hands. Without noticing the two startled teens, he rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door, followed by a thud on the door and a small yell. Something metallic was thrown to the ground, clattering onto the tiles and coming to a halt when it hit the wall. From behind the door, the two could hear sobbing.

Ben gaped, frozen in place. Jay's hand balled into a fist.

What had Chad done?

"Carlos...?" Ben tried the door, but found it to be locked.

Jay put a hand on Ben's shoulder and pulled him away from the door. He sat on the edge of his bed and anxiously began to tap his heel, grinding his teeth in anger. He had known from the start that leaving Carlos to Chad had been a mistake.

Ben started, "Is he going to-"

Jay cut him off with a glare, "Give him some time."

"But-"

"Don't start with your over-caring crap, Ben. Just give him time to calm down." Jay snapped. His eyes were dark and piercing, but the prince knew who his rage was really aimed at.

For a long time, the pair sat in silence, broken only by the grinding of Jay's teeth and the loud sobbing coming from the bathroom door. Minutes ticked away and the knot in Ben's gut only grew tighter as the younger teen grew quieter. Anxiously he found himself looking between the door and his watch. He wanted to throw up.

"I can't do this, Jay!" Ben blurted out.

"What?"

Ben pursed his lips and burrowed his brow. "I... I just can't do this to Carlos, you know? I-it's wrong! And you shouldn't be doing this either. I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Jay!" He began to pace, gripping his hair and leaning his head back. "I'm supposed to be a prince a-and enforce the rules, but you... _you_..." He paused for a moment, before running his hand through his hair. "Carlos would keep quiet if we just asked. If we could actually explain it all to him, he would keep silent."

Jay groaned, "C'mon, Ben. Think about this." He pointed to the bathroom door, "We both want him, and this is the only chance we're gonna get, ok?"

"Jay..." Ben sighed and looked away. "I thought you guys were good now."

The slightly-older teen laughed. Despite Ben not looking, Jay rubbed his crotch and grinned, "Are we, Ben? Or are we still the _dirty villains_ from the Isle of the lost?" He hissed.

Ben crossed to the door wearing an blank expression. It was as though he wanted to look strong, but felt too weak to do it. His hand hovered over the knob for a moment as he turned to talk, but he had no words. Jay wasn't going to listen if he told him to stop. Without a word, the prince left, but not without a tightness in his gut.

"Whatever," Jay growled.

When he turned back, Carlos suddenly stood in the doorway to the bathroom. His eyes were red and puffy, and his freckled face was still wet from tears. Small drops of dry blood painted his chin, making Jay swear under his breath. Trusting Chad was a mistake.

"Jay...?"

"Carlos!" Jay cried, quickly standing. His heart raced, as the younger boy had surprised him. He felt a ping of guilt for putting Carlos in such a devastated state, and knowing what was going to happen next made him want to cry, too.

The son of Cruella rubbed his sore eyes, feeling his knees shake, before quickly collapsing and everything went black. Hating himself for it, a villainous grin broke across Jay's face as he caught the teen's limp form.

* * *

A pair of handcuffs rattled together as Carlos attempted to move his hands, but found himself unable to move back more than a few inches. His tired eyes slowly fluttered open. He squinted from the light shining from the light above. "Wha...?" He wished he hadn't woken up.

His wrists, each trapped by a pair of handcuffs, were chained to his own bedposts. His clothes were neatly placed on his dresser, leaving his pale body completely exposed. Quickly panicking, Carlos thrashed against the metal around his wrists to no avail, his heart beating hard against his chest. But the voice he feared, that sadistic, sly bastard's, didn't come. Instead came a voice that truly made his heart sink and his stomach churn. The voice of his own best friend hissed in his ear, "Wakey, wakey, pup."

"J-jay...?" His voice was raspy and cracking.

"Sup?"

The younger teen glared, before thrashing against his restraints. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jay chuckled, "Well, you."

"What?" Carlos choked. "J-jay, let me go!" He squirmed, hoping to be heard. Trying not to cry, he struggled again, only succeeding in causing himself harm. "Why the hell are you doing this?"

For a long moment, Jay just gave Carlos a look to tell him how stupid the question was. Finally, he answered, "Because you threatened _me_. And no one threatens me, duh." He added, returning the glare that the younger teen was giving him.

Carlos guessed that already, he only asked on impulse. "I..." He could feel tears beginning to well up, "You of all people know I wouldn't have told anyone, Jay! Why would I want to go back to having no friends?"

He wasn't lying. Drama spread fast in Auradon, so something as scandalous as their to-be-king making out with a newly reformed villain would spread like wildfire- with Carlos in the centre. Nobody would make friends with him after that, marking him as a backstabber. He, Jay and Ben would never escape the humiliation, no matter what they did. The people could never truly accept Ben as their king if that secret got out to the public. _Never_.

"So?"

Carlos could hold back the tears, thinking Jay didn't care if he lost him.

"Why do you hate me?" He said in a whisper, unsure whether or not it was aimed at Jay.

Jay bit his lip, not wanting to see Carlos cry, and quickly moved to behind bed to enjoy the view of his friend's perky ass and thin cock. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. "You know, if you want to blame anyone for this-" He stopped himself before he could blame him, deciding on someone else, "blame Chad. If he hadn't suggested getting even, you wouldn't be here."

The white-haired teen's lips quivered and his eyes went dark behind the stream of tears. "W-what?"

But Jay didn't answer. He knew that blaming Chad was just as bad as blaming Carlos, maybe worse. God knew what that sleazy prince had done to him. What he had done to make him cry. What he had done to make him bleed. Instead, he placed his hand on Carlos' ass.

"J-jay! Stop it!"

The Arabian hunk didn't listen to the boy's cry as he moved his hand around the soft, sensitive skin, feeling his fingers sink in. "Damn, you're so smooth." With a wicked grin, he slid a finger down the teen's crack and prodded gently on his hole, making Carlos' eyes widen in fear.

"Don't touch me!" Carlos yelped, feeling Jay press down on his hole.

Jay laughed, threatening to force his finger inside at any moment. Without warning, he pushed inside, drawing out a yelp of pain from Carlos.

Carlos gasped, "Please, stop! I don't want this. Just let me go," He whined, wriggling from the pain coming from behind.

" _No fucking way_ am I letting you go now, Carlos." Jay said calmly, "If I let you go you'll just run away. I' not gonna just give up on my one chance to have this!" Carlos groaned in pain as Jay inserted his finger tip again. "Ben's an idiot for leaving." For a moment, the younger teen felt like shouting, but it sank in before he could. Ben was going to do this to him, too. The innocent, friendly prince would have helped in raping him, along with his best friend. His head dropped.

"But we don't want to hurt you," Jay said under his breath.

The son of Cruella wanted so badly to punch himself. How could a perfect prince like Ben ever actually like him?

He whimpered as he was snapped out of his thoughts when the finger invading his hole forced it's way deeper inside, setting his body on fire. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need to." Jay admitted, his voice low. Carlos' looked up. "This is the closest I have ever gotten to having you, and no matter what, it's not going to waste." Jay said, full of self-loathing. This wasn't revenge anymore. It was pure need. He removed his finger and moved next to Carlos again. A soft smile spread across his face as he wiped a tear away from the boy's eye. His freckled-face stared back, his mouth hanging open. Jay couldn't stop himself from closing the gap between them.

That action made Carlos' eyes widen. As Jay's surprisingly soft lips moved across his, he didn't notice the Arabian boy slip his tongue inside his mouth. Soon, Jay broke away wordlessly, leaving Carlos to gape.

"D-did you just...?"

Jay cracked a sly smirk before peeling off his tank top to reveal his sculpted chest. Carlos tried not to stare. Jay noticed in the corner of his eye as he slipped out of his baggy pants, leaving him in a pair of painfully tight briefs, which came off soon after. He continued to climb onto the bed behind Carlos. Enjoying the view of the younger teen's ass, Jay parted his cheeks, giving him a great view of his friend's little rose bud. A grin snuck across his face before he slid his tongue between the crack, making Carlos squirm. He loved the cute sounds escaping Carlos as his tongue flicked across the sensitive hole. Without warning, Jay started to probe the hole with his tongue.

"Jay, what the fuck?" Carlos yelped.

Jay wasted no time in slipping a finger inside of his friend's virgin hole.

Carlos groaned and tightly gripping his sheets. "Stop..."

Ignoring him, Jay slowly forced in a second finger and began to gently piston his digits in and out of Carlos' ass, making the freckled teen yelp. He kissed Carlos' ass cheeks, before stopping to say, "If you think this is bad, wait 'till I get this inside of you!" He laughed, slapping his eight inches against Carlos' length.

"Please don't, Jay! It's never gonna fit!" He cried.

Jay raised an eye brow and removed his fingers, then leaned across Carlos' back and hissed in his ear, "I'll make it fit..."

With that, the hunky boy moved a hand to his huge cock and raised his hips. With some difficulty, he managed to aim at Carlos' virgin hole. A cute groan escaped Carlos as he felt Jay's cock press against it, making Jay smirk. Slowly, he forced the tip of his cock into the younger teen's not-so-virgin ass. Feeling Carlos' ass tighten around his cock, Jay forced his length deeper inside and let out a load moan. "Fuck..." Another cute sound escaped his friend's lips. "I need this,"

"Holy shit, stop! Take it out, take it out!" Carlos begged. His hands turned red as he gripped his sheets and his entire body shook with pain, struggling to keep from collapsing.

Jay moaned as he felt the base of his cock it Carlos' ass. Tightly gripping the boy's hips, he pulled out before slamming back inside, making Carlos yelp. He was tighter than any hole Jay had fucked before, and he was going to enjoy it. "Oh fuck! You're so fucking tight, dude! Ben's missing out," Jay said, before relentlessly starting to pound Carlos' ass, loving all the noise he was making as he fucked away happily.

"Please Jay, it really hurts! I don't want this!" The son of Cruella cried. "We were getting so much better than this... Why go back to being bad? What do you get out of raping me? As if someone like _you_ would want someone like me..."

Jay remained silent. His body refused to stop thrusting into his best friend- or ex by that point. His large, heavy balls slapped against Carlos' smooth skin with each slam. Their bodies became hot and sticky with sweat. Carlos squirmed around, his head getting lighter as Jay's monster invaded his hole over and over again. With every noise he made, Jay got harder and faster, slamming his cock deeper into the boy's tightness and moaning loudly.

"Ahh... I'm getting close..." Jay huffed, picking up his pace. Like a pro, he thrust harder, grunting like an animal until he finally shot his hot load deep inside his friend's tight ass.

The feeling made Carlos want to be sick. Everything was too much, with the boy soon passing out.

* * *

It wasn't until hours later that he woke up in his bed, Dude sleeping peacefully beside him, defending his master. The small dog yelped as he crawled out of bed. His whole body still ached with pain, his wrists bright red. He could feel the Arabian boy's seed sloshing around inside of his body.

Jay was crying. Just sobbing quietly into his hands, curled up in a ball on his bed. "I'm so sorry, los..." The crying teen muttered, not daring to look at him. He didn't feel like he had that right anymore.

Tears stung Carlos' brown eyes as he left the room without a single word.


	4. Confused

**Hooray! Finished Zelda: Breath of the wild and feel ready to write again. No smut for the next 2 chapters, mostly character development... if I can manage.**

Auradon always grew quiet during fall, except on the week leading up to Halloween. Though a common misconception on The Isle was that only _they_ celebrated the holiday, and that Auradonians were much too squeamish. But that was wrong. And it came as a large shock to Carlos when he quietly left his room and was instantly jumped by Ben in a relatively scary demonic mask.

"Ahh! Ben!" He shouted, punching the prince's arm. His traitorous mouth was grinning.

Ben clutched his arm while laughing, disguising the pain. "Ouch, Carlos. That actually hurt." He said, a little surprised with the small teen's punch. But he too couldn't stop smiling. In truth, Halloween was his favourite holiday, the only time he could be silly and have fun without being told not to. In fact, Beast shared a love for the day as well. Back before Belle, his castle was a lively place that time of year. The atmosphere was always perfect, and he never needed to wear a mask!

The De Vil crossed his arms and turned to face his door. "Well it wouldn't hurt if you hadn't decided to scare me. Besides, you know I'm jumpy. Wait... _Why did you scare me?_ "

Ben looked as though it was the dumbest question ever asked. "Well, er, it _is_ Halloween."

Carlos stared blankly at Ben. He never considered Ben the type to like scares. Action, perhaps, but not scaring. The mask looked very out-of-place on him, anyway. "Didn't take you for the type. On the Isle our parents told us you were all babies that a fly could scare. I guess I, uh..." He stopped talking, feeling as though he were about to hurt Ben's feelings.

"It's ok, Carlos. If I were you, I'm sure I would think that, too."

"Ok."

The hall was now filled with silence. Ben hadn't thought too far ahead on his little plan of apology. Thinking quickly, he blurted out something about the cafeteria. In his muddled moment, he couldn't remember what he actually said. However, Carlos did.

"Sure, should I get Jay?"

"No! I- I mean, won't it be better if it's just us...?" Ben stuttered as he put the mask in his pocket. The last thing he wanted right now was Jay interrupting this.

"Ok..."

 _Something's going on here, because he's acting really weird._

Soon the two reached the cafeteria, and Carlos gasped. The entire room had been virtually transformed for the holiday. The room had become dark, filled with a low hanging mist that's tendrils wrapped around the table legs as though about to pull them into a foggy abys. Pumpkins carved with grotesque faces- and some basic or silly- had been placed as centre pieces and scattered around the floor. Realistic weapons and ancient armour was hanging on the walls. One of the swords Carlos recognised and could have sworn had real blood on it. The room could put some back on the Isle to shame.

"Wow, Ben. This is amazing!" Carlos exclaimed in awe, turning in a circle to take in the whole room. Spider webs lurked in the corners, inhabiting real arachnids. Surely fairy Godmother would have made sure they were safe, though.

Ben blushed a little and chuckled. He crossed to a table and patted for Carlos to sit, not that he could see it through the mist. He did, however, sit, only it was opposite to Ben instead of next to him.

"So, aren't we gonna get food?" He asked, feeling his stomach grumble.

Ben jumped. He had been thinking of what to say when Carlos had asked. "Uh, sure. I, er, i'm not hungry so you go on ahead." When the younger boy left, he let out a sigh mixed with relief and fear. Would Carlos even accept an apology?

 _I can't do this. I can not_ fucking _do this! He's not just going to say "Well, even though you were going to rape me, I forgive you, Ben"! For god sake, what's wrong with you?_ Ben put a hand to his forehead and pushed up a little bit of his hair. "Fuck you, Ben." He whispered to himself.

"Huh?"

"Ah!" Ben yelped, snapping around to face Carlos, who had his arm outstretched with a plate with toast.

"Uh... Here..." He said with a quizzical expression. Ben was acting strange-er than usual.

Ben took the plate with a small nod. "Thanks."

Carlos took his seat again and began to eat. But he kept looking up at the prince, who was sitting awkwardly. It got worse when people started to fill the room and the chatter picked up. At some point Evie joined them and attempted to spark up a conversation about designing Ben a new suit, claiming his current one shouted out boredom. But he didn't hear a word of it. All he could think about was how the hell he would tell Carlos he was sorry. And at the back of his mind, how Jay was going to apologise.

Suddenly, Ben sat up, drawing a few eyes. "Carlos," He said in a low voice, aware of the eyes on him, "Two o'clock, school gate." And with that, he left.

Carlos gaped for a while, and Evie's grin grew wider and wider. Eventually, she could not contain it and let out a supressed squeal of excitement. "Oh my god, Carlos! He likes you!"

"No! No he doesn't!" The De Vil said sternly.

"Yes he does, C." Evie pressed, pushing a strand of hair to the side. "Look, I know love and he has got it bad for you." She could tell by the look on Carlos' face that he doubted her still. "Ok, let me guess, he was at your door when you left."

Carlos nodded. "Sure but so what? He was excited for Halloween."

"Exactly! Telling you something he loved. You wanted to wake up Jay to get breakfast and he freaked out, didn't he?" Carlos' silence was her answer. She knew him too well. "And he got all jumpy, then quiet when everyone else came in to eat. Basic love, C. You can't deny that."

The table next to them broke out in laughter, one kid pointing at them. "Did you have to say that here?" He growled, his dark eyes piercing hers. "you don't know how to keep out of my business, do you? You're _not_ my sister, Evie. Stop acting like it!" He glowered. He slid out from his seat and stormed out of the hall, knocking anyone in his path. Someone shouted but got no answer. Carlos had too much on his mind to care. At the door, he brushed past Mal. They hadn't spoken since Ben broke up with her.

Carlos passed by wordlessly, not taking notice of the purple-haired girl.

 _What does Evie know? It's not like this happens a lot in Auradon, let alone the Isle!_ He thought, stomping through a hallway. But then, in the corner of his eye, he saw someone- a boy- waiting outside a door. He stopped and peered around the corner. Soon, a girl emerged and he surprised her. Subconsciously, he studied how the guy was acting and comparing it to Ben.

 _Oh god..._


	5. Mal's anger

**With the sequel movie coming out in a few months, I decided to begin writing for Descendants again, which involves finishing Silencing Carlos. After this chapter, there will be one or two more, one mostly smut.**

 **Enjoy and review.**

Mal cracked open her door at the sound of a soft fist tapping on it. She was surprised to see a nervous looking Carlos standing there, almost hiding. His hair had been combed to one side, ending in a small wave that looked quite cute on him. It made him look a little more grown up than the spiky hair of a child.

"Carlos?"

Oh course it had to be him, didn't it? One of the two people she had been avoiding since Ben left her. And who for? _Him..._

With a eyebrow raised, she opened the door to let him in. She really didn't want to. But Evie was still his friend. He looked up at her and paused before going inside. He felt unwelcome. He felt scared.

Evie looked up from her desk and waved him over with a welcoming smile. She moved across to him and did a little twirl, showing her pretty new dress. Carlos mumbled something that sounded like a compliment.

"I didn't expect you of all people to be coming here toda-" She too paused. For a long moment, she studied him closely, her dark eyes flickering across him quickly. Sheepishly, he ran a hand through his hair and flashed a weak smile. Without warning, she squealed. Loud. In an instant, her arms wrapped around his body like a vice, tightening to the point he couldn't breathe. "Carlos! You changed your hair." She let go of him, but set to messing with his hair instead. "Ohh, it looks so good on you. I cannot believe that I didn't try this on you years ago."

"Thanks," He murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. Compliments made him anxious.

Evie rolled her eyes playfully. In the corner of her eye, Mal glared.

The purple-haired girl stood near the door with her arms crossed, leaning on the wall with a sullen look. Her eyes strained on anything but the white-haired boy standing awkwardly in her room. A flicker of scorn passed through her cold eyes. Evie looked away and pushed aside worry.

Carlos was quickly ushered into a chair and Evie set about meddling with his hair and making comments on his outfit. He was too polite to say anything. She hid a wicked smile, glad that he was acting like a kid again and not shouting at her for acting like an older sister. She even found it cute how nervous he was. Without thinking, she blurted out, "So, C, are you going to tell us why you're all dressed up? Mal and I would love to know why you're-"

"Excuse me?" Mal cut in harshly. "I am _not_ interested in anything _he_ is up to now, got it?"

Evie shot her a look as if to say _'not now'._ Mal grunted. Carlos shrunk in his seat.

"Don't worry about her Carlos. What happened wasn't your fault," Carlos wanted so badly to tell her it was his fault. Ben would have gotten a taste of Jay, been satisfied and left it as it was. As nothing. A mere crush pushed to the dark recesses of his untainted mind to be forgotten. He would lead a happy life with Mal and everyone would be friends still. His little scandal with Jay would never have been mentioned or thought of again. But no. Instead, he had to go and open his mouth and ruin _everything_. Mal hated him and Jay now. Ben was crushing on him, and asking him out on a date. He had even yelled at Evie. _Evie!_ She was trying to help and he yelled. For that, all of it, he blamed himself. But Evie didn't see it that way. She saw it as an accident waiting to happen. But Carlos knew better. It was all his fault and he could do nothing but accept the scornful glares of his old friend.

"Well, Carlos?" Evie pushed, more quiet now.

There was a long silence where Carlos considered whether or not to tell her his reasoning. He knew full well that Mal would never forgive him for what he was going to say, but also that Evie wouldn't relent on asking. He was trapped either way.

Fiddling his thumbs like a child in trouble, he murmured something inaudible. Evie asked him to repeat. So he swallowed hard and forced himself to talk. "Ben." A loud crackling noise instantly ripped through the room, spelling out the De Vil's certain doom. The light disappeared, replaced by pitch-black darkness and looming shadows.

Like a thousand angry hornets, the crackling loudened, deafening him. Evie's body was weightlessly thrown into the wall and pinned down by an invisible force. She struggled and squired to no avail. Carlos wanted to help, to pry her from the wall and run. But he found himself locked in place. He could feel the dark piercing eyes of Mal searing the back of his head before facing the she-demon. Her entire body blended in with the shadows, enveloping her in darkness and anger. Hate dripped from her very soul as she spoke. _"What. Did. You. Say...?"_

Balling his fist and swallowing his courage, Carlos tried to speak, but his voice failed.

In an instant, the air was cut from his lungs. Darkness flowed from Mal's body, seeping slowly into his body and freezing his veins like ice. "You _FUCK_!" She screeched, swinging her arm, throwing Carlos' body against the wall. The chair skipped across the floor before shattering like glass. _"How. dare. you."_ She spat.

Shapeless darkness crept up the wall and began to cut into Carlos' skin, tearing at nerves. He screamed out in pain, but nothing came out. Mal wasn't letting him talk.

"Please, stop it, M!" Evie could still speak. Not much. It sounded as though she were being choked, too. There wasn't much time.

"Be quiet, Evie!" Mal commanded. Then after muttering a spell, the blue-haired girl became enveloped in a thick, web-like substance. Murmuring came from within, sounding frightened and panicking. But still, Carlos could only watch hopelessly.

The she-demon stepped close up to Carlos. Heat radiated off her, burning his skin. In an instant, the memory of Jay's powerful grip clutching his throat flooded his mind and he began to panic, struggling for air, kicking and flailing to no avail. "You are an asshole, Carlos De Vil." Was all she said. And it all stopped. Every trace of magic disappeared instantly, leaving the two pale forms of Evie and Carlos gasping for air like fish out of water. Mal stood over them, looking unchanged. But her eyes flashed with a moment of concern.

"Sorry... But... I," She looked for the right words, but nothing came to mind. Without finishing, she left the room.


End file.
